


"Face Fucking" Day 4

by terminally_Volatile



Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Hair Pulling, Mentions of cheating (he doesn't dont worry), Semi being dumb, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Ushijima is confused, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_Volatile/pseuds/terminally_Volatile
Summary: now in their third and final year of high school, semi and (y/n) have been together through everything, and know everything about each other. so why is semi suddenly acting nervous and giving her guilty glances in the halls?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963303
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anu2020





	"Face Fucking" Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand here's day 4! please enjoy and leave a comment~

if semi was asked about what he would consider his achievements and accomplishments he made throughout high school, things like making it into shiratorizawa _and_ being apart of their boy’s vbc would be the first to come to mind.

guiltily hiding from his girlfriend while she’s searching for him at practice is definitely not one of them.

ushijima stares at his fellow third year in confusion while tendou snickers at the crouching male, finding amusement in the way his eyes dart from your figure to the gym door frantically.

“shut up!” semi hissed quietly at the red head from behind the volleyball cart, desperate to not be seen by your wandering eyes as you scan the gym for your beloved boyfriend.

“why are you hiding from (l/n)? did you do something to upset her?”

semi groaned quietly at his captain’s oblivious question. seriously, this guy could be as dense as a brick wall when he wanted to.

ushijima just cocked his head as he continued to stare at the ash haired setter in confusion, brows furrowed. poor boy just wants to understand what was happening and why he was hiding.

tendou chuckled, throwing a long arm around ushijima’s shoulder before gesturing to the (h/c) haired girl who was casually talking with kawanishi and shirabu. ( ~~probably asking where semi was~~.)

“can’t you tell, wakatoshi-kun?” tendou drawled, scarlet eyes narrowing in amusement when semi’s crouched figure visibly stiffened. sweat began to bead on the pale haired boys forehead as ushijima’s monotone “ _no_.” made tendou cackle.

semi’s heart stopped when brown eyes locked with (e/c). you heard tendou’s distinct cackle from across the gym and turned to see what had caused his outburst and you turned to look.

the fire in your eyes made semi gulp nervously. suddenly that gym door looked really good right now and he mentally promised tendou a swift and clean death in the name of friendship.

tendou hummed to himself, peering down at the poor setter who looked ready to bolt before raising his voice just loud enough for the two boys near him to hear.

“semisemi is keeping a secret from dear (y/n)- _chan_ ~”

——————

you growled in annoyance, steam practically leaking from your ears as you stalked silently down the hall towards the boys’ dorms.

for the past week your boyfriend has been actively avoiding you and dodging your questions asking if he was alright. at first you were just confused. did you say something to piss him off? did you forget an important anniversary?

now you’re just plain old upset and slightly hurt. though you didn’t even want to consider it, when his actions started becoming shiftier, a small part of your mind began to wonder if he could be cheating on you.

just the thought of it had you stopping in the middle of the hallway, physically shaking your head to get rid of the negative idea. _‘there’s no way he’d cheat on me, right?’_

you so desperately wanted to believe that, but in all honestly the evidence didn’t seem to be in your favor, especially considering how antsy he’s been around you and the guilty looks he’s been giving you when he thought you weren’t looking.

it began at the beginning of last week. you met up with each other for breakfast before class started ( ~~because y’all are cute like that~~ ). you had turned towards him and stood on your toes to give him a sleepy kiss good morning.

he broke the kiss earlier than normal and instead chose to stare intently at your pink lips, an internal battle going on inside his head.

he quickly broke out of whatever trance he was in when you questioned if he was okay, and he turned red before quickly turning away and muttering “ _of course i am, why wouldn’t i be?_ ”

at first you didn’t know what that strange look in his eyes was, having brushed it off as morning fatigue, but looking back on it, you’re pretty sure there was guilt lurking beyond the surface.

then later on that day, you had stopped by his dorm after practice ended for some much needed cuddles before bed when you nearly gave him a heart attack.

semi shot out of his chair when you called out his name after walking in, ripping his earbuds off and basically shoving his phone into his sweatpants, looking like he had seen a ghost.

even as you guys laid on his bed cuddled into one another after he gave some lame excuse of you just startling him, he was still really tense, patting his pants every so often as if he was making sure his phone was still there.

his odd shifty behavior and guilty glances continued on for the rest of the week, and you finally decided to put your foot down and say you’ve had enough after he literally _ran away_ after you found him hiding behind the volleyball cart during practice.

that was yesterday afternoon, and you’re not ashamed to admit that you lightly cried yourself to sleep that night. the look of sheer panic and guilt in his eyes is what cut you the most.

you guys have always been open with one another after getting together in the middle of your first year. you had shared your first date, first kiss, and even first time with one another. what had changed?

it was the guilt swimming in his ashy brown eyes that made you question if he was cheating. the fact that whatever he was hiding from you was something he _knew_ was wrong, and that’s why he kept giving you this look as if saying “ _i’m sorry_ ” whenever he turned the other way.

you’ve finally had enough.

this is why you find yourself standing in front of your boyfriend’s dorm. you know he’s in there, and you know he’s alone. (his roommate transferred to a different school at the beginning of the year and the school didn’t replace him.)

you want to go in there gun’s blazing and confront him for his weird behavior, but you find yourself hesitant to knock on the door. why are you suddenly so nervous?

there’s a pit in the the center of your stomach and your heart is clenching uncomfortably. you know it’s because a small part of you is worried that he _is_ cheating, as much as you hope it’s the opposite.

but you won’t rest easy until you know the truth, and if he _is_ cheating on you, you might as well get it done and over with that way you can attempt to give yourself a chance to recover before your last year of high school ends.

taking a deep breath in, you steel your nerves and raise your hand to knock. ‘ _it’s now or never_ ’.

right as your knuckles are about to make contact with the door, you freeze at a faint sound that comes from deep within his dorm. your eyes widen in shock and your breathing stops, not wanting to believe what you just heard.

you stand frozen in the hallway, fist hovering over the door for what feel like an eternity. the only sound you hear is the rushing beat of your heart in your throat, and you’re nearly convinced that you imagined it when you hear it again, faint but unmistakeable.

a moan.

before you could even process what you were doing, your body had moved on it’s own. placing your hand on the cool metal of the door handle, you quietly twist it and slip inside the dark dorm, silent as a mouse.

the door clicks shut behind you with a faint click and you freeze, wondering if he and whoever else was in the room could have heard it.

but semi doesn’t seem to hear it as he lets out another moan, and you loathe to admit how the sound sends warmth through your veins and tingle between your thighs. but you chase it away immediately, ice filling it’s place as you creep forward to confirm your worst fears.

but it seems that semi is alone. his back is to you, sitting in his chair that’s facing the window in the little lounge area he made once he removed his vacant roommate’s bed and desk.

his low pants and occasional moans fill the air, and you’re beyond relieved when you creep close enough and see his phone in his hand that’s he’s in fact _not_ cheating on you.

he’s just watching porn.

no wonder he couldn’t hear you. his headphones were plugged in and you’re pretty sure the volume was turned up to full blast.

but heat was quick to break across your face however as you finally realize just exactly what type of porn he’s watching.

the dull throb between your legs causes you to clench your thighs together as you watch the woman in the video getting her face fucked, hooded lust filled eyes dripping with tears, her cheeks slick with spit as the man holding her head in a vice grip continues to plow into her wet mouth.

it’s only when you trail your eyes away from the lewd video and settle on semi’s hand pumping his hard cock to the same pace as the man in the video, precum dribbling from his slit and wetting the fabric of his pants from where he just whipped it that you realize why he was avoiding you.

and when his hand clenched the base of cock to prevent himself from coming, a low groan of your name escaping his lips that you confirmed everything you needed to know.

“ _f-fuck… (y/n)…”_

“that is quite the erection have right there.”

it took every fiber in your being to prevent yourself from laughing at the gasp that escaped him as he froze, every muscle in his body locking. apparently his headphones weren’t that loud if he heard you.

he quickly exited out of the video and turned his phone off, hunching over to hide himself as you watched his ears turn bright red, refusing to turn and face you.

instead you walked around to face him and got on your knees, eyes crinkling in amusement as your lips settled into a smirk when he still refused to make eye contact with you.

“why didn’t you text me you were coming over.” he muttered, chancing a quick glance at your face before snapping his eyes somewhere else, face growing hotter at the sight of your amusement with him.

“what, so you could run away from me again?” you scoffed, amusement vanishing. semi finally looked into your eyes, that same look of guilt you’ve seen all week resurfacing as he took in the pout on your lips and the clear pain in your expression.

“i… didn’t mean to run away from you… or act as weird as i did all week…” he trailed off, obviously trying to find the words to explain himself, but it was obvious he was struggling.

you didn’t give him a chance to recollect himself, a weeks worth of pain and confusion finally spilling out.

“then why did you do it then?! this entire week i thought i had done something wrong or accidentally pissed you off to make you want to avoid me!” you blew up, and semi could do nothing but let you rant, eyes filled with sorrow for making you feel like this.

“every time i try to kiss you, you always pull away first and make an excuse to leave, and yesterday was the fucking icing on the cake! do you know how embarrassing it was to have ushijima walk up to me and apologize on your behalf for your “strange and concerning” behavior?!”

semi cringed as he could perfectly hear the words in his captain’s voice, and he sighed once you stopped, chest slightly heaving from the mini rant.

removing his hands from the death grip he had on his thighs, he reached forward and took your face into his hands, warm thumbs brushing your cheeks as you stared into his eyes for answers.

semi swallowed harshly, face turning red again as he fought to get the words out. your eyes never left his, finally finding patience as you waited for him to explain himself.

he opened his mouth, and you scrunched your eyebrows together in confusion, trying to understand what he just muttered. it came out too quiet and rushed for you to hear him clearly.

“what was that?”

he muttered it again quickly, and this time you caught on to what he said just in time. you hid your smirk as you feigned innocently, wanting to play out his embarrassment as revenge for the hell he gave you this week.

“come again?”

semi finally exploded, face now completely red.

“ _i said it’s because i wanna face fuck you but i’m afraid you’re gonna think of me as some depraved pervert!_ ”

his chest was heaving and he crossed his arms, refusing to make eye contact with you as you cooed softly at him, fighting against the urge to lean into the hand you placed on his cheek.

his will to resist you eventually crumbled as he let out a soft moan, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek into your palm as you slowly began pumping his shaft, bringing him back to full mast before leaning down and giving his tip a quick kiss.

his mouth dried when he opened his eyes and looked down at you, cock twitching and dripping at the sight of your lips hovering over him, a cheeky grin stretching the plump flesh.

“oh baby, why didn’t you just say so?”

——————

if semi would’ve known this was the outcome of his little desire being brought up to you, he would’ve ditched the idea of trying to avoid you until the urge went away and instead just buried his cock into your mouth from the get go.

a deep moan pulled from his chest as he panted, long fingers weaving through your hair before gripping it tightly and pulling, a muffled moan leaving your mouth as he plowed into your wet hole.

your knees were beginning to ache and your throat screamed for mercy, but the watery sight of your boyfriend losing himself in your mouth was worth it.

his cock was heavy and warm on your tongue, your jaw beginning to ache from the constant task of fitting his fat girth into your mouth, but the feeling of him sliding against your tastebuds and battering the back of your throat made your eyes roll into the back of your head and release another moan.

“f-fuck!” he stuttered out, balls slapping against your wet chin as he leaned his head back in pleasure, hips never ceasing their ruthless rutting into your tight mouth in the middle of his dorm.

the moment you urged him to stand from his chair and slide his cock into your eager mouth, you both knew that this was gonna be another kink to add on to your rapidly growing list.

tears streamed down your face as his fat cock stretched your poor throat, and you sneakily slipped a hand underneath your skirt to play with your clit, shocked that you had completely soaked through your underwear.

this didn’t go unnoticed by semi, who couldn’t help but let out another choked moan as he fucked into your mouth a bit harsher at the sight of you playing with yourself as you let him absolutely destroy your mouth.

“what a dirty little girl,” he sneered, eyes never leaving the sight of your rapidly moving hand. “rubbing her slutty little clit while letting me destroy her mouth.”

your fingers worked your clit faster, chasing your high as semi’s hips began to stutter, losing their tempo has he chased his orgasm as well. the room was filled with nothing but the sound of his balls slapping against your chin, muffled moans coming from your stuffed mouth and rapid panting from him.

brown eyes locked with yours as his eyebrows began to furrow even more, mouth dropped open as he panted out his warning.

“fuck, (y/n)!” semi moaned out, hips still surging forward to reach deeper ino your mouth. you gagged slightly around him and the coil in his stomach snapped.

“c-cumming! oh fuck!” semi choked on his moan, cock buried to the hilt in your mouth as he pumped his cum straight down your throat, legs quivering slightly from the force.

you whined around his cock, your orgasm washing through you only moments after his, fingers coming away from under your skirt drenched.

semi finally pulled out of your sore mouth, shuddering at the sight of a thin string of his cum and your spit linking him to your lips.

you fell back onto your ass gasping heavily for air, giving your poor knees a break. your hand came up to weakly grasp at your throat as you calmed your rapidly beating heart.

semi collapsed on to the chair he was in previously, running a shaky hand through his damp hair, sweaty from the exertion of fucking your mouth like he does your cunt.

ashy brown eyes take in the sight of your swollen pink lips, cheeks tinged red and covered in tears and spit. he felt his cock twitch slightly as a pang of arousal shot through his body again, and he smirked when he saw your other hand still shining from your arousal.

your breath hitched in your throat when semi crouched down from his chair and crawled towards you.

you let him slowly push you on your back before shuddering when he grasped your cum covered hand and slipped your wet fingers into his mouth, blushing at the low moan he made at your taste.

popping your fingers from his lips, cleaned of your cum, you whined when he brought a hand down to slide under your skirt and up your thigh, gripping the flesh harshly.

“thank you for indulging me pretty girl.” he mumbled to you lowly, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips which you eagerly returned.

“anything for you.” you rasped softly, throat still weak from his abuse not even five minutes ago. another pang ran through him, and you let out a soft gasp as he nudged his hard cock against your inner thigh, precum already leaking onto your soft skin.

the smirk on his lips made your cunt clench as he leaned in closer, breath fanning against your parted lips.

“ _let me return the favor, baby. you’ve been so good for me._ ”


End file.
